Unattainable Men
by FrankieSpitfire
Summary: Blaise Zabini never expected Draco Malfoy to say 'yes', but now the expensive ring was on his finger and they were both smiling and accepting handshakes. Except Draco wants to get into Harry Potter's trousers and Blaise has another Malfoy in mind. So to solve the problem, Blaise makes Draco a fairly reasonable deal. Slash, more warnings inside.


**Summary: **Blaise Zabini never expected Draco Malfoy to say 'yes', but now the expensive ring was on his finger and they were both smiling and accepting handshakes from the people attending their engagement party. It was a bloody farce if you asked Pansy Parkinson but she knew all about the stubbornness of her two favourite Slytherins. Except Draco wants to get into Harry Potter's trousers and Blaise has another Malfoy in mind. So to solve the problem, Blaise makes Draco a fairly reasonable deal. But what they hadn't considered was Potter's unwavering straightness and his blatant dislike towards Draco. In the end, both Blaise and Draco get what they want, even if it wasn't what they set out to find.

**Warnings:** Male slash, love-sick Malfoys, scheming and plotting Slytherins, cross-generation relationships, unrequited crushes, lots of Firewhiskey and a helping Longbottom.

**Pairings:** DM/BZ (past relationship); HP/DM (unrequited or just wishful thinking); LM/BZ; NM/KS; HP/AG; PP/TN; HG/VK (mentioned); DM/NL

**A/N: **A tiny story with a few short chapters about getting what your heart desires. Or how Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy wanted unattainable men. It's not going to be a long story, maybe three or four chapters. But it was a weird dream of mine and it shall be converted into a short story and posted here for everyone to see. Somewhat odd pairings but what can you do against your Muse, eh?

* Explicit content will not be making an appearance, I'd rather not have this story taken down.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than the plot and sadly, I make no money with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Unattainable Men<strong>

**Chapter One**

Malfoy Manor was hosting yet another splendid event, but this party was like no other simply because the Malfoy heir had never been engaged before. It was a grand affair with the crème de la crème of the wizarding world attending. Now that the war was over and behind them, the Malfoys had dug their way out of the deep and disgraceful hole and were once again charming and buying their way on top.

With an eye-catching ring on his finger, Draco flaunted it and enjoyed the envious looks coming from both the Greengrass girls as he linked his arm with his fiancé.

The lucky wizard was no other than Draco's best friends and former housemate Blaise Zabini. In truth, Blaise hadn't expected Draco to agree, but the glittering ring was already around the blonde's finger and it was too late to back down now. It wasn't as if they were unhappy, Blaise cared about Draco and they had always been well-suited for one another and the mutual pleasure they gave each other was always first-class. The match was a good one, both from a prominent Pure-blood family and the matter of heirs wasn't an issue among magically powerful wizards. Zabini's mother, Lady Clarissa Zabini had been over the moon to have her son marry into the Malfoy family. She was currently poisoning her eight husband and she wanted to make sure her darling child would be taken care of as she searched for a new lover.

Blaise Zabini was a smart young man and he knew that he couldn't have chosen better, but they were both settling. At least, Blaise had his suspicions about Draco.

"Darling, you're positively glowing," Pansy Parkinson fake cooed as she found Blaise by the window. She added with much more serious tone. "You could at least try to look as if you're enjoying yourself."

"I am enjoying myself," Zabini said and lifted his glass of wine to emphasise how much he was enjoying himself.

Pansy sighed, "You two are idiots and deserve each other."

"I love him, Pans," Blaise said with a half-grin. "I really do and we fit, there's no one better for me than Draco. We're one and the same and you're right, we do deserve each other because we just work together."

"Marrying your fuck buddy, who happens to be your best friend, does not scream happy marriage for the rest of your life," Pansy said and gave the dark-skinned wizard a funny look.

Watching his fiancé mingle with a group of wizards and witches, Blaise couldn't help his wondering eyes and his deep stare came to rest on Draco's father. Lucius had managed to avoid Azkaban after the war, like he had before and would probably always evade. Gold and connections aside, Lucius had the new Minister eating out of his hand, his threats veiled like sweet sin and his smiles sharp and predatory. It was truly astonishing how easy it was to seduce those who walked on the straight and narrow path.

There was nothing about the man that would betray his involvement in a war. Blaise tried not to compare the two Malfoys, but there was a contrast that was distinctive. While Draco was more on the thin side, his father was lean but strong. Blaise had always thought that Draco was pretty, perhaps even too pretty for a boy . There was something feminine about the younger Malfoy. He had too much Narcissa in him, both inside and outside. There was nothing pretty about Lucius, Blaise thought. Compared to Draco, the elder Malfoy was striking in a way his son would never be.

"Earth to Blaise," someone snapped their fingers in his face and the wizard reluctantly dragged his eyes away. Pansy was still standing next to him, her expression was sad and pointed. "I don't want you to do be miserable."

With a tired nod, the other hummed. "I won't be."

"Just remember that marriage isn't something you can regret in our circle, there isn't a way for you to break it once you've bonded. You know this."

"Why do you think my stepfathers keep dropping like flies. My dear mother has taught me the true meaning of divorce in our world." Blaise snorted, but there was nothing humorous about it.

**oOoOo**

The flat they shared was reasonably sized but fashionable, located in the less dodgy part of Diagon Alley. With the engagement party behind them, Draco had wasted no time with getting his future husband out of his robes. There was no rule about premarital sex, and even if there was, Blaise and Draco didn't care. They had both been fairly active in Hogwarts, neither was a blushing virgin.

Shrugging off each other's robes, Draco latched himself to Blaise's neck, sucking and licking, his nimble fingers skimming down to the other's waist. With a rough yank, the blonde removed the dress shirt on Zabini's back and moaned as the dark-skinned wizard pulled him into an eager kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Trousers followed the other pieces of fabric and they landed on the bed, still entwined. The feel of their bodies, the noises from lapping at each other and moans low and heavy, that was the only thing they needed to know. There was a wild look in Blaise's chocolate eyes, smouldering and demanding. Draco was only too happy to oblige and speared his pale thighs wide, his hand already gliding up and down his hard length, his smile inviting.

**...**

**(Sex scene removed due to obvious reasons. Full chapter can be found on Archive of Our Own)* **

**...**

Blaise closed his eyes and only concentrated on the feel of it, the sweet heat that engulfed him. Draco's usually high voice was hoarse and he was whimpering, babbling and demanding. For a moment, Blaise heard a deeper voice, a silky velvet voice that washed over him like a wave and sent sparks down his spine. The slim body on top of him slumped against his own, leaning close enough to plant kisses on his neck and chest. Blaise didn't open his eyes, didn't hear Draco nor see his eyes flutter as he climaxed and went rigid. Languidly thrusting up, Zabini shuddered as he felt his pleasure being torn from his very being and he emptied himself inside the stretched channel. A low growl escaped Blaise.

"_Lucius_."

Blaise's eyes blinked open as he came back down from his high and he realised his mistake. The silence was deafening.

Draco was quick to get up from his comfortable spot on the other's chest and he hissed with barely controlled venom. "What?"

Blaise was thankful Draco hadn't shrieked. He could rival Pansy with his high- pitched shrieks. As soon as the thought left him, Draco scrambled out of bed, wrapped up in the bed sheet and then he did shriek like a true banshee. "What did you say? You... What the fuck is wrong with you, Blaise?"

There really wasn't a way for Blaise to explain this to his fiancé. Not without sounding like an idiot. As the blonde fumed and pinned the dark-haired wizard with a dangerous glare, Blaise sat up and ran a hand through his short hair. Really, how would one explain saying the name of your lover's father?

"Talk to me, you prick." Draco demanded, still furious, but not as murderous as before.

"What do you want me to say, Drake?"

The blonde snorted, though there was no humour in it. "Oh, I don't know... how about '_sorry for calling out your father's name instead of yours_'."

"I hadn't planned on it, it just slipped out." Zabini groaned.

"That's reassuring." Draco was still upset, but his anger was quick to dissipate. He couldn't really judge Blaise, after all, he too had his secrets. "How long have you fancied my father?"

Blaise shrugged.

"I can't believe you want to fuck my dad." the blonde sneered. But how would one react after finding out that their fiancé was thinking about someone else after getting buggered. "You only asked me to marry you because you can't have my father?"

Zabini snorted and shot back. "And you only agreed to it because you can't have Potter."

Draco paled at the other's words.

Blaise continued. "I know, Drake...I know you fancy Boy Wonder, that you want to ride him like he does his Firebolt. Pansy figured it out, after she found your secret stash of _Daily Prophet_ clipping of Potter. So I'd say that evens the score a bit. We're both doing this for the wrong reasons."

"What now? Getting married is obviously out of the question."

"I'm not going to Polyjuice into Harry Potter for you, I guess it's better to call off the wedding. We haven't made any permanent plans yet, we just got engaged a week ago, only announced it tonight," Blaise told the blonde. He sighed. "I do love you. You're my best friend, Draco, and I'd hate to lose you. I guess I never really thought about what would happen if you did accept. I was pretty sure you would decline my generous offer."

"Well, you were a better alternative that any of the brides my father had picked out. We're good together, you and I, but my heart's not in it," Draco spoke, his tone less angry. He climbed back into bed and sat next to Blaise. "I'm still very much offended that you actually confused me with my father."

"I wasn't confused. It's not like I've done it before, but I guess seeing him tonight pushed it to the forefront of my mind," said Blaise. "I think getting called 'Potter' would be far worse. At least I kept it in the family."

Draco laughed.

"I have to tell my mother that she won't be getting a Malfoy for a son-in-law. She'll throw a fit."

The blonde smirked. "She might."

"Don't even joke about it, Drake, I have no chance with your father. Face it, we both picked unattainable men," Zabini told his blonde lover, who was now his ex-fiancé. He was still sticky from their previous activities but he didn't want to get up. The blonde wizard was toying with the ring on his finger. Blaise said with a sigh, "That cost me a bloody fortune."

"Malfoys never settle for less." Draco scoffed. "What a pair we make. Pansy did tell me to put a stop to our engagement."

"She told me to same thing." Zabini looked amused. "I don't know how she figured it out but she confronted me after we announced it. Backed me into a corner and asked why I'm marrying you if I want Lucius."

Draco grinned. "She said that?"

"Her exact words were _'why are you marrying Drakey Pooh when you want to fuck his father_'," Blaise said, imitating Pansy's higher tone.

"I haven't forgiven you, you're still in my black list for saying my father's name after shagging me. It's not flattering in the least."

Blaise got up and stalked into the adjoining bathroom, he didn't stay long and appeared in the doorway with a towel. He had a dark glint in his eyes. "What if it isn't as hard as we make it out to be?"

Draco raised an inquiring brow.

"You want the Gryffindork Scarhead, don't you?"

The blonde gave a slow nod.

"Well, I'll make you a deal." Zabini smirked, his Slytherin nature shining through. "I'll help you get Potter and in return, you'll help me with Lucius."

"How would you help me with Scarhead? You're not exactly his best mate," Draco asked with doubt.

Blaise gave a small knowing smile. "Let's just say I know someone who is and she'll help me help you."

"All right," the blonde said, "Six months and if by then we haven't achieved our goals, we go through with the wedding. You're still my best choice and I'd rather be stuck with you then marry one of those Greengrass hags."

Zabini snorted. "Charming. Fine, six months. But how will we explain our sudden break-up and later explain why we decided to get married anyway."

"We'll think of something."

"You do know that Potter isn't into blokes. He's so straight I bet it hurts to sit."

Draco frowned. "You suggested this deal."

"I did and you know what they say about straight men. He can be swayed and you're a Malfoy, you always get what you want."

The blonde spoke, "My father isn't exactly into 'hide the wand' either. He and mother aren't together, I'd be surprised if they ever were, but I think I would know if my own father had a taste for cock."

"I guess we both have our work cut out for us." Zabini gave the blonde a slight smile, flashing a row of white. He had always loved a good challenge.

**oOoOo**

A week later, Draco was already beginning to have doubts about his deal with Blaise. They had called off their wedding, claiming to need more time to weigh their options. Blaise's mother had sneered that Draco probably wanted to sow his wild oats before settling down with her darling son. Narcissa had reacted calmly, claiming that she supported her son in everything. The former Lady Malfoy was living in France and hardly even saw her son, so her response wasn't a surprise.

They had told Lucius last, after all, the man was paying for the wedding and had declined numerous offers from other families who had wanted to marry off their daughters. Despite what people thought, Lucius did care for his only son and wanted the best for him, arranging a loveless marriage would only make Draco distance himself from his father.

Blaise had opted for staying in the flat and Draco had faced his father alone. Lucius hadn't said anything, even after hearing Draco's excuses and white lies, he had stayed silent. When he did speak, it surprised Draco to hear that his father wasn't angry with him. But he had asked the only question Draco couldn't answer, at least not yet. He was not telling his father that the Boy Who Couldn't Die was the one he really wanted. Lucius would have levelled the manor upon hearing his son's secret obsession.

So when Draco got home, still in one piece after speaking with his father, he found Blaise in the open living room with Pansy and Theo.

"How did it go?"

Pansy smirked. "He's still alive, so I'd say it went relatively well."

"He did want to know why after all the headache I caused him, I'm still not satisfied. He did refuse quite a few offers and allowed me to choose for myself."

Theo spoke, "Which we all know is rare. My father outright told me that if I didn't agree with the bride he picked out for me, I can consider myself disowned. If Pansy hadn't convinced her father to make my father an offer, I would've ended up with a random witch my father found most beneficial for our future. Thank Merlin he's in Azkaban now."

"The contract was made in our Sixth Year, just before Theo's father was outed as a Death Eater." Pansy nodded along with a smile.

"Well, not everyone shares your luck," Blaise said and settled on the sofa next to Draco. "_Daily Prophet_ wrote a nice piece on us."

Pansy laughed. "Oh yes, the title was most entertaining. Skeeter really knows how to twist things and make a scandal out of nothing."

"Father owns half of the paper, she can't write absolute nonsense about us. And if she does, she has a lawsuit waiting to drag her through the mud," Draco told the group of Slytherins.

"So, how is 'Operation Potter' going?" Pansy asked with a sly grin.

"I saw him in the Ministry this morning, he looked rather cosy with that blonde Raven. Loony Lovegood, was it?" Theo asked.

Blaise hummed. "She's my secret weapon."

"Your what?" Pansy raised her brow.

"She's helping me, Boy Wonder is her friend. I didn't tell her much, somehow she just knew why I wanted to suddenly get to know Harry Potter. I'm having dinner with her and Longbottom tonight, she asked Potter to come as well. I'm going to get a proper look and see for myself if the rumours about Potter's heterosexuality are indeed true."

"If his dating habits are anything to go by, I'd say he's a firm believer of tits and long legs. He almost married that redheaded chit, before he came to his senses and dumped her." Theo made a face.

Pansy snickered and asked Draco, "Are you absolutely sure you want to go after Potter? He doesn't strike me as curious, what makes you think he'll switch teams for you?"

"Pans, you're being unconstructive with your pessimism. So Potter likes to stick his cock into a girl. Draco's pretty like one and he can speared his legs for Potty, " Blaise drawled, dodging the pillow from an angry Draco. "All joking aside, I think if anyone can pull this off, it's Drake. All those fights in school never had a proper outlet, the sexual tension was explosive."

"Potter tried to kill him." Pansy deadpanned. "I don't think he attempted to slice Draco up because he had a tingling in his pants."

Draco huffed. "Can we please just stop talking about Potter?"

"Let's talk about Blaise instead." Pansy grinned and redirected her attention. "How are you planning to conquer Luscious Lucy? You are one fine piece of chocolate delight, my dear, but Drake's dad isn't just anyone. I have faith in you, but I would rather put my money on Drake getting Potter to take him for a wild ride."

"You could just sneak into his bedroom and see how things go from there." Theo added his idea with a small smirk.

Blaise gave Theo a measured smile as he said. "As our deal states, I help Draco get Potter. In return, he helps me get his father. You should be asking him."

Draco's expression looked blank.

"Judging by his overly eager reply, I'd say you have your man in the bag already." Pansy hummed.

"Well, if Blaise has help, I need someone as well. I can't ask Mother, she'll want to know why." Draco looked annoyed. "I could ask Severus."

"_'Professor Snape, I need you to help my ex-fiancé get into my father's pants'_. Oh do let me be there when you ask him." Pansy giggled.

Blaise laughed, setting off Theo. Draco only sneered at the girl, though it wasn't spiteful. He got up and stalked into the other room.

Pansy leaned closer and said to Blaise, "I think he's just upset that you want his father. You know what he's like when something wounds his fickle Malfoy pride."

"He's crushing over Potter, the bane of his existence ever since First Year. I won't argue, Potter's an attractive bloke and he's decent enough to not take advantage of Draco, but it's still _Harry sodding Potter_ in all his brash Gryffindor glory and nobleness. He's good and wholesome, Draco isn't. What if it's just a passing fancy or let's say he does get what he wants, but then Potter dumps him because he realises that he's a hero and Draco was a Death Eater. I don't want him to get hurt, Pans."

The girl stated with seriousness, "If Potter hurts Drake, I will make the Dark Lord look like a sweet teddy bear. Gryffindor loyalty has nothing against Slytherins, mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

"Let the scheming begin, "Theo said with a wily look, making both Pansy and Blaise grin.

**oOoOo**

Luna had prepared a vegetarian dish for supper and Blaise wasn't sure if they really were salad leaves. Knowing Luna, she probably fed them something Blaise hadn't even heard of or read about in the Herbology textbook.

Longbottom seemed to share Zabini's opinions and pushed the green grass-like plants around on his plate. Potter had yet to arrive, the witch wasn't bothered that her last dinner guest was missing and only smiled and brought new weird foods on the table. For dessert, Luna served a spongy cake. At first, both he and Longbottom had thought that the witch had placed it on the table upside down, but her cheerful smile quickly erased any doubt on the matter. She had indeed placed it right, it just was that sort of cake.

Potter arrived some time later, apologising for being late and claiming some emergency in the Ministry. Neville shared a look with Blaise and it clearly said '_he conveniently missed Luna's cooking_'.

Upon seeing Blaise, Harry's steps faltered and he shot Luna a questioning look. The witch only smiled, "Harry, you know Blaise Zabini, right?"

"Zabini." Harry demurely greeted the other, offering him a curt nod.

Blaise returned the acknowledging nod and said, "Harry Potter."

Luna ushered Harry to sit, making him take a seat next to Blaise. It gave the wizard a perfect view to observe Harry Potter up close, to observe him and decide if he was good enough for his best mate. Potter ate the strange looking pudding that was supposedly a cake and spoke mostly with Longbottom. The former Saviour started to defrost after an hour or so had passed, speaking more animatedly and even acknowledging Blaise's presence every now and then.

Luna was first to mention Draco and their engagement that was now in shambles according to Rita Skeeter.

"It was a mutual decision, we both felt that it was a bit rushed." Zabini explained.

"You weren't right for each other, that's all." Luna only smiled.

Blaise took another mouthful of his coffee and nodded.

"According to the article in the _Daily Prophet_, Malfoy found himself a new bride from a more upstanding family." Harry commented. The way he said 'Malfoy' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth made Blaise's blood boil.

"_The Prophet_ makes half of their stuff up." Neville said, seeing the look clouding Zabini's eyes.

Harry shrugged, making Zabini suppress a growl. The indifferent mask Harry portrayed wasn't enough to fool Blaise, he could see detestation in Potter's eyes when Draco's name was mentioned. Suddenly, Zabini wanted to back out from his deal with the blonde. There was no way in hell Blaise was letting Potter anywhere near Draco.

They sat in silence.

After a little while, Blaise thanked Luna and Neville and stood to leave. There was nothing about Potter's attitude that showed any kind of forgiveness. Zabini left with only one thing on his mind; how to tell Draco that the bloke he fancied was a twat.

**oOoOo**

Three days after his disastrous supper with Potter and his apathetic manner of being a total arsewipe, Blaise found himself in a small yet classy café near Gringotts. Draco had been mysterious in his note, telling Blaise to get his arse up from the sofa and to go to this little cosy place.

Draco had sent another small note, explaining that Lucius often visited the café during lunchtime. Zabini suddenly wished he had dressed better for the occasion.

The elder Malfoy was indeed there, sitting in the back where it was more private. Zabini contemplated if it would be wise to move closer, maybe even show up and just take a seat. As he made up his mind to go over to the table, he stopped dead in his tracks. Lucius wasn't alone any more, a wizard in his late twenties was sitting there as well, being overly familiar. Blaise wanted to yank the wizard up by his glossy hair and drag him away from the blonde wizard. The wizard intruding on Blaise's territory was batting his eyelashes like a desperate slag, his robes looked far too cheap and his attempt to pout his lips failed miserably. Anger welled up in Blaise as the young wizard tried to leaned over the table like a cat in heat wanting to rub against something.

He wanted to leave, not wanting to make a scandal. But when a golden opportunity presented itself, how could Zabini refuse. As the wizard disappeared into the loo, Blaise saw a slightly repulsed look cross the blonde's face and in a moment of triumph, the dark-skinned wizard decided to follow the young man. He found him coming out of the restroom. Blaise grabbed the shorter wizard by the lapels and pushed him back in. When he came out, picking lint from his robe, Zabini smiled with satisfaction and walked straight to the blonde's table to say hello.

Unbeknownst to Lucius, his previous companion was slumped over in a stall, bound and gagged. Not to mention Obliviated.

**oOoOo**

"We're invited to Malfoy Manor, for a dinner party. Apparently, Father and Mother are celebrating. I didn't even know she was back from France."

Blaise snatched the elegant piece of parchment from Draco's fingers and scanned the written lines with dark eyes.

Draco sensed the other's worry and said, "They're not getting back together. Like I said, they never really were together to begin with. Arranged marriages are hardly love-matches. Mother is probably bored and Father will be aware of this dinner party when he discovers a manor full of Mother's stupid friends."

"In that case, let's get ready." Blaise hummed.

Malfoy Manor was oddly quiet for a dinner party. Usually when Narcissa arranged for a party to take place, elves were bustling about. Draco tried to avoid those events in the fear of being dragged into a dull conversation with one of Narcissa's friends. And now that he was once again single, all those witches would surely try to throw their daughters at him.

Blaise shared his suspicious thoughts as they entered the drawing room and it was dead silent.

"This is unlike any party I've ever attended." Blaise smirked.

Draco called for an elf and when a pug-eyed creature appeared and bowed, he asked, "Where is my mother?"

"Mistress be in the blue sitting room. She be having guests."

As the elf was dismissed, Draco made his way to the sitting room and didn't bother with knocking. Blaise heard Draco's shriek echoing in the dimly lit hallway. He found the blonde with his arms crossed, standing in the doorway with a seething expression.

Narcissa's attire was greatly lacking and her hair was mussed. With her lips red and puffy, the witch had a thin sheet wrapped around her body. And then there was Kingsley Shacklebolt, sitting on the sofa with only a pillow covering his privates.

Blaise couldn't stop himself as he burst out laughing, holding his sides. Draco was spluttering and fuming like a steam engine.

"Darling, you're terribly early." Narcissa smiled awkwardly as she tried to be casual and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"And you're frolicking around with the Minister for Magic in my father's house." the young blonde accused and waved his hand furiously in Kingsley's direction. "You failed to mention that it was a dinner party for one."

Blaise had composed himself and tried to pull Draco away, to give the two some privacy, but the blonde was having none of that and kept ranting. Draco didn't notice Lucius, who had appeared behind him but Blaise saw the elder blonde. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

" you should be ashamed." Draco kept raving, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Lucius drawled. "Do not shout at your mother."

Draco tensed, but it didn't last long. He went back to sneering.

"Cissy, I see you have already started celebrating. Perhaps locking the door next time," said Lord Malfoy with amusement and turned his sharp eyes on Kingsley. "Minister Shacklebolt, what a delightful surprise."

"Why are you so bloody calm?" the younger Malfoy grumbled.

"Should I be upset?" Lucius asked.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Draco, perhaps it's best if you come with me."

"I can't believe you're all being so fucking calm." the blonde managed to shout even louder than before.

Narcissa scolded. "Language, Draco."

"I would like to point out that I am still rather naked." Shacklebolt piped in. "Perhaps you can resume your conversation after I find my pants."

Lucius chuckled and pushed Draco towards the door. "Of course. Come along, son."

Blaise was the last one out but before he pulled the door shut, he gave the Minister a sly look and said, "Looking good there, Kingsie."

**oOoOo**

The dinner party was actually a small dinner with a selected few, the whole point of it was to celebrate something that was unheard of, something that was close to blasphemy. Divorce was one of the few acts of sacrilege in the wizarding world, especially among Pure-bloods. An arranged married was a way of saying that you had a spouse and as many lovers you liked or could afford.

Narcissa wasn't sitting in her usual place, the spot reserved for the Lady of the House. Instead, the witch was sitting next to Kingsley, who was also taking part of the small get-together.

Blaise had most of the Pure-blood gibberish forced down his throat when he was a child. A small bubble of hope shimmered in his heart.

"As you know, your mother and I married because our parents arranged it so. The contract was drawn up when we were in Hogwarts and we couldn't go against it. Although the contract was set and there was no way to break it, my father had something added to the contract." Lucius started explaining.

Draco frowned.

"The contract had an expiration date or rather a way for both of us to end it. It stated that your mother and I had to stay married until the heir to the Malfoy name reached the age of twenty-one. Since you recently celebrated your birthday, the contract binding us together was dissolved. Without a contract, we were free to have the marriage annulled."

"You mean you got a divorce?" the blonde was shocked.

Narcissa gave a hesitant nod. "It was a sham of a marriage, neither of us wanted it in the first place, but your father had no way of refusing and no one even asked my opinion because I wasn't the eldest daughter and it was expected of me to simply smile and not ask questions."

"I'm just surprised." Draco said. "_The Daily Prophet_ will have a field day with this. A Malfoy divorce."

Blaise was silently grinning and doing little twirls inside his head.

"Now that your father and I are no longer married, we are both free to pursue other relationships." Narcissa stated and entwined her fingers with Kingsley's.

"Is this what you were doing in France? Fooling around with the Minister?"

The witch only smiled. "I wouldn't call it as such, darling. I prefer the term 'getting to know one another'."

Draco made a face but didn't say anything. Blaise wasn't listening to the conversation at all, his eyes were discreetly placed elsewhere, he kept his gaze fixed on the elder Malfoy. Lucius was toying with his wine, carefully savouring it as if it was the last sip of wine he will ever have in his life. For a moment, Blaise forgot everyone else in the room.

"Blaise, did you hear me?"

Zabini turned to Draco, as if asking what he wanted.

"I said I'm going home, are you coming with me or not?" the blonde asked again.

Blaise gave a curt nod but couldn't resist shifting his gaze to the elder blonde one more time. But he quickly turned his eyes away when he caught Lucius' silver eyes on him.

Draco watched his best friend and held back a groan. How in Merlin's name was he going to help Blaise get his father if the wizard was acting like a bashful school boy. Pushing Blaise into the foyer, Draco grunted, "Honestly, Blaise...Just jump him and be done with it, it's pathetic to watch."

"You know what, Drake," Blaise said seriously. "I might just take your advice since you haven't even tried to help me. I'm trying to find ways for you to accidently run into Potter but what have you done, hm?"

"I'm still in the planning stage, I'll come up with something. Trust me."

Zabini gave Draco a dubious look but didn't say anything as Draco grabbed his hand and Apparated them back into their flat. Maybe morning would bring both of them better ideas.


End file.
